A Truly Supreme Being
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: I tried to complete it, my Kingdom Hearts.  Now I am cursed with this infernal body.  I have lost the respect of my peers due to a few extra curves...why won't they pay attention!  Warnings: FemXem!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay before I start, here are my list of warnings:

Do not own

FemXem, don't like don't read

Attempted rape in later chapters/sexual harassment

Violence

Yaoi possibly in later chapters

Possible character deaths

You can thank AnimalCops for this, she challenged me to write a serious Xemnas fic with him in-character…I hope you approve.

Many thanks to: Lily Silver for her FemSaix fic _The Dichotomy Between Me and Me_ and _Trivial Matters _by Aries Draco

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Truly Supreme Being

:::::::::

Xemnas sat in front of his large cherry desk and looked over his formidable pile of mission reports and world reviews. He sighed, running a tan hand through silver locks and his amber gaze fell on the clock. He had less than two hours to finish and look over these papers before he needed to go on his own private mission.

He picked the first paper off of the stack and looked at it….

**Mission Report**

**Location: **Agrabah

**Party: **Myself duh

**Goal: **To play with fucking sand apparently

**What you accomplished: **I got sand in my eyepatch and shot things.

**Date: …..**I don't even know.

Xemnas bit his lower lip in the urge not to scream for Number II to report to his office immediately; he could not tolerate this kind of insubordination, not today. He picked up the next report hoping for the best….

**Mission Report**

**Location: **Underworld

**Party: **Me and Arpeggio!

**Goal: **To do something….important…I wasn't really listening….oops?

**What you accomplished: **I ran away from Cerberus, it was too dangerous.

**Date: **Friday

….and not getting it. How surprising. Xemnas was starting to wonder about the quality of his members and picked up the next one…..

**Mission Report**

**Location: **Agrabah

**Party: **Saix, Number VII, The Luna Diviner

**Goal: **To make sure the heartless are kept under control and collect both munny and treasure chests along the way. This was a previous mission that Xigbar failed.

**What you accomplished: **I managed to fufill all my mission goals and acquire information on the keyblader's current location.

**Date: **January 1st

Xemnas nodded in approval. This mission report put him in better spirits; it was nice to know he could rely on his Second in Command to pick up the slack. He picked up another report, which was slightly charred, off of the pile…..

**Mission Report**

**Location: **Twilight Town

**Party: **Roxas and Axel, got it memorized?

**Goal: **To eliminate heartless

**What you accomplished: **Well, we got some giantASS heartless and I hit him and then Roxy smacked him with his keyblade and it all exploded and there was fire, so it was pretty cool but Roxy got hurt so I was worried so I took him out for some icing on the cake.

**Date: **Friday

Xemnas' eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion, when did VIII start called XIII 'Roxy'? And what was 'icing on the cake'? He sighed, deciding to leave that quest for another day and picked up the next report….

:::::::::::::

Xemnas stretched, cracking his back lightly and pushing his chair in before circling around his desk. A nice pile of finished reports and reviews sat on his desk for Saix to organize and put away; he couldn't be bothered with that today. He had other plans.

::::::::

He looked up at the castle in Hollow Bastion with a stoic expression; of course he'd up back here. It all started here, thus, it must end here. He stepped across the debris littering the once prosperous land and entered the castle. The winding staircases and doors might have confused some, but not Xemnas. He had a goal in mind and intended on fulfilling it. He had a memory, it was faint, but an image of a book had appeared in his mind during one of their meetings. He turned a corner and continued walking. An image of an object was different because usually it was people. A young boy with blonde hair and armor or a young girl with blue hair that reminded him of Number VII.

Unlike the images of those people, the book had given him a strange sensation. A feeling? No, of course not. Nobodies do not have feelings so why bother acting? The book had given his stomach a churning sensation, like when the image of the boy with brown hair and a keyblade shifted into his mind's eye. This book….it might be the key to finishing Kingdom Hearts, he just knew it.

He ascended the final staircase and turned into the library. The sensation returned as he approached a small bookcase and he leaned down, brushing the dust off the books. He touched the back of an old, worn lexicon and pulled it out of its tight, wedged space. He flipped to the beginning, hoping for an introduction or a list of topics but the pages were blank. He frowned, was this all just a random search for nothing?

He set the book down; flipping through the blank pages in a state of desperation, wishing his whole mission was not for naught. He sighed and gave up, slamming his fist down on the page and wanting to destroy something…anything. The page alit and started to form letters vaguely. Gradually the page was filled with a short incantation:

_To form that which has been lost,_

_Something scattered and unknown,_

_Creatures of nothing,_

_Wanting to regain the lost unknown,_

_The hurt will come soon,_

_The pain will be mended,_

_A heart is what is needed,_

_And a guiding body to lead it. _

Xemnas frowned and then smirked, this sounded perfect! A way to regain their hearts and regain their emotions! They would be human once more! He inhaled in and out before reciting the incantation.

::::::::

A shockingly feminine voice screamed in what could resemble fear and then the castle went silent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Yes, I tease you. Any pairing suggestions? [I want some ideas but I already have it planned out…I'm so biased]


	2. The Trouble with Pronouns

A/N: And we finally hit the beginning of the end of Xemnas' pride.

Enjoy.

PS: You want to know what FemXem looks like? Go to SwissNarutoAxelFan on DeviantArt and click on Snowbattle_page12 in the gallery. It's amazing!

::::

A Truly Supreme Being

:::::::::

Ch2: The Trouble with Pronouns

:::::::

He looked down and frowned, something was not right. Had he suddenly developed identical tumors on his body all of a sudden? No….he needed to be reasonable, something had happened, the spell had gone wrong obviously. The effects were….unpredictable. He hesitated before doing what he knew deep down…he had to do. He lifted his now baggy pants away and pulled his boxers to find….yep, he was right. He was now officially a woman.

He decided to take his new identity with stride, perhaps there was a way to undo this incantation and become the Superior he knew himself to be. He sighed and inhaled his breath a few times, clearing his head. He lifted his head up and felt the darkness crackle around his fingers, taking a little longer than usual to form a portal. This bothered him a bit but he shrugged it off as a product of a weaker body.

He stepped through the portal and into his own bedroom, he did not need an audience when he arrived, that was for sure. He opened his bathroom and slipped inside, determined to find out more about his new body. After locking the door and stripping off his clothes, he turned towards the body-length mirror on his storage closet door. He turned from side to side, slightly admiring his new addition of curves and smooth skin. He ran his fingers down his legs, which had filled out rather long and slightly toned. His six-pack was gone and replaced by a flat stomach and his other muscles seemed to have disappeared.

He was a bit disappointed at this. He didn't want to be weak. Leaders weren't weak. Leaders were strong, someone to look up to or follow orders from, not a pathetic woman. Eventually his fingers journeyed up, curiously fondling the newfound chest he had acquired. He had breasts larger than Larxene and he chuckled to himself in amusement. He looked down to see his treasure trail had disappeared and now his only pubic hair was over his feminine area, a small silver mound that he decided he wasn't going to bother with right now.

He was broken out of his trance by a sharp knock on his door, followed by a slightly less stoic than normal tone, "Sir? There is a meeting in five minutes."

Xemnas froze, he knew who was outside the door, it was obviously Saix….but that didn't bother him as much as the thought of 'revealing' his 'new self' in front of the Organization. That was horrifying. He almost panicked, almost…. He wasn't going to let this body beat him, he cleared his throat and replied, "I will be there shortly." He then realized how amazingly high and female his new voice was and he knew for sure Saix would hear it; he had amazing hearing.

There was an awkward pause, the other had recognized the difference, "Sir?..."

Xemnas played it off like nothing was wrong, "VII. Do I need to repeat myself?" Using his authority always worked before, why wouldn't it now?

There was a curt reply of, "I apologize my Superior." Xemnas heard the feet retreating and the door closing behind the Diviner. He smirked to himself, good little puppy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

So she portalled into the lion's den, knowing full well she wouldn't have it any other way. Twelve sets of eyes were glued on her, some eyes lower than others and she reminded herself to punish them later. She cleared her throat, her regal attitude never having changed, gender or not, "Good tidings friends, I see you are interested to know how I got in this form yes?"

Xigbar's mouth was hanging open, "Well fuck yeah!"

Xemnas decided to ignore the indecent response and continued on, "On my search for the answers to regaining our hearts, I came across a spell. I assumed the spell did one thing and it did not. Thus I am here, in front of you, like this." There was a long silence before Axel howled with laughter, Demyx blushed and looked at the wall, Xaldin looked horrified and Xigbar looked a little too interested for his own good. Xemnas' eyes passed over the other members, Luxord was amused but quiet, Larxene was….off.

Larxene stood up, pumping her fists into the air and squealing at the top of her lungs, "JUSTICE BITCHES!" With that said, she portalled off cackling. Xemnas did not know what to make of that and decided it was like Axel's Mission Report; it was better she did not know. Xemnas continued scanning her members and met a pair of baby-blue eyes that twinkled a little, making a small terrified shudder run up her spine. She did not want to know why the Assassin was looking at her like that. She looked at her Original Apprentices, they didn't seem too phased. Saix was stoic as always, his eyes taking in Xemnas like a new species and Roxas just looked frightened. Overall, Xemnas decided that it was a good response.

She clicked her fingers on her throne and cleared her throat again, "Now, you will proceed on missions as normal and such. I have no other news besides the need to collect hearts and finish Kingdom Hearts. You are dismissed."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: And the planning and drama will start! Xemnas will now have female pronouns FYI.

Please R&R.


	3. Sweet Taste

A/N: I have tons of ideas for this one.

XD Half of the reviews are right, you geniuses you!

Warning: Sexual assault and attempted rape right after the first break, you have been warned.

:::::::::::::

A Truly Supreme Being

::::::::::

Chapter 3: Sweet Taste

::::::::::

Marluxia watched as Saix went back to his usual duties of handing out missions as if nothing had changed. But Marluxia knew and he saw an opportunity. If the Superior was female that meant he was now weak; he was putty that just needed to be molded. He waited patiently for Saix to finish and strolled up to him, a small smile brimming across his features.

Saix frowned, the one thing he had learned to be on edge for was a happy Marluxia, when the Assassin was happy, it spelled trouble for the rest of them, "You seem in good spirits XI, I hope that continues and you finish your mission in due time." He handed him the sheet.

The Assassin didn't bat an eye, "Saix, don't you think it's time?"

Saix raised a blue eyebrow, "Time for what XI? Your mission, if so then yes, you are wasting time not accomplishing it."

Marluxia smirked, "He's a she Saix, don't you see the possibilities? We could take control of this Organization, run it together, you and I. Larxene wants in, you up for it?"

Saix snarled, his scar stretching and his hair standing up, he was near berserk, "You openly try to defy the Organization? The Superior?"

Marluxia held his hands up, "Whoa, settle down. Defy? Not quite, just put it under a better leader, I mean will 'she' be the Superior 'he' used to be?"

By this time the Diviner had hit his sanity's end, he summoned Lunatic and slammed it down, narrowly missing the Assassin as he dodged the attack, "_DON'T YOU QUESTION HIM!" _

Marluxia chuckled and portalled out of the room to accomplish his mission for the time being. He knew the Diviner would say no, the Superior's puppy would only try to defend him, no balls or not. Marluxia smirked a bit, he was going to test the waters and see is a female Superior was still just as dangerous….somehow though…he doubted it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Xemnas stood in the Grey Area, watching Kingdom Hearts from a distance. She hadn't gone to the Altar lately and made a mental note to visit it after she was done with the remaining Mission Reports. She sighed, placing her hand on the glass and looking up at the celestial body dreamily, "Kingdom Hearts, why have you cursed me so?" She sighed and then her breath caught in her throat when she heard heals click on the floor behind her. She turned around slowly.

Marluxia smiled, "Hello Superior, nice evening is it not?"

Xemnas found herself practically glued against the wall but she knew she had to appear unphased, "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission XI?"

Marluxia continued approaching, his smile never ceasing, "I finished it early…..strange no one else seems to be around." He smirked.

Xemnas stood still, her eyes narrowed, "Then I would suggest you find something else to do."

Marluxia cupped her chin, his tongue licking his lips, "Oh but I have…or rather someone to do." He pushed her against the glass.

Xemnas let out a sharp gasp and struggled weakly, "N-number XI! I will dusk you!" She tried to summon her thorns but to no avail, her powers quit in her infernal female body.

Marluxia ran his tongue up the side of Xemnas' neck, "You and I both know if you could have, you would have by now." He smacked his lips, "You have such a sweet taste."

Xemnas whimpered, shoving both her arms out in an attempt to shove the other off but it wasn't working. Her new body was too weak.

Marluxia started to unzip the cloak and pinned her arms with one of his above her head and against the glass. He used his free arm to push the cloak apart and stroke the black shirt underneath, "Pity, you shouldn't be wearing your old clothes." He stroked her breasts through the shirt, "I knew you wouldn't know to wear a bra." He nibbled at the shirt, smirking widely when Xemnas cried and struggled.

Xemnas was blinking back more tears, "P-please Marluxia. Stop, why are you doing this? It's me, the Superior, Xemnas! I'm not even really a girl-" She was slapped hard across the face.

"Shut up, it's bad enough I've had to hear your rants each day, now is the time you can be quiet and just accept things for what they are, you are a helpless victim, I am going to rape you. Honestly, it takes no real thinking at all." He undid the buckles on her pants and slid them down to reveal black boxers. He scoffed, "Honestly? Are all your clothes black?" He yanked the boxers down and grinned, "Your pubes are silver too?" He chuckled and reached down to spread her legs, "It just keeps getting better and better."

He held her up by a few vines and then unbuckled his pants and boxers, kicking them across the room, "I'm going to enjoy this, each time I'm going to have _you_ call me Superior and I'll make _you_ scream and beg until _I _decide to make you fade back into nothing." He smirked again and started to stroke himself, "Any last requests Xemnas?"

Xemnas' eyes had widened considerably and her arms were starting to get sore from the vines; she whined pathetically, wishing she had never went to Hollow Bastion, "Number XI- Marluxia….don't-"

Marluxia went to respond but his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he dropped on the ground, Lunatic embedded in his back. Suddenly Xemnas' binds were cut and she was covered in a cloak and carried into a portal. Xemnas found herself too dazed to even care so she just leaned on the savior's chest and blinked as the portal opened into a bathroom. She looked up to see her Second-in-Command turning on the water in the shower to a hot temperature, "S-saix?"

"I'm going to leave a change of clothes here Sir, I recommend you wash his stench of off you and prepare for a nap to regain your strength."

Xemnas just found herself nodding weakly as the Diviner left the room, locking the door and closing it behind him. Xemnas looked around the bathroom and picked up some soap and a washrag [which she found to be a pretty blue] and entered the shower. She scrubbed her skin raw and even washed her hair a few times, using the cotton-candy smelling shampoo and conditioner Saix had, which as a male she would find girly but now she found somehow attractive, which only scared her further. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and then dried her hair off before drying the rest of her body. She looked for the clothes Saix had mentioned and realized they were just a pair of his pajamas with stars and moons on them.

Xemnas found herself blushing and for some odd reason, sniffing them? Why was she sniffing them? She damned that female body to Kingdom Hearts and back. Then she found herself liking the wild musky scent and wanting to have that scent all over her. She mentally growled, _DAMN THESE FEMALE HORMONES! _ She quickly changed into the pajamas, noticing they were a little loose but not as bad as her old clothes and opened the door. She half-expected Saix to be naked for some reason, or chanting to Kingdom Hearts in some demonic fashion. She did not expect him to be sitting on the edge of what appeared to be a cluster of furs calmly and looking straight at her.

Saix cleared his throat, "You can have this half of my nest Sir." He gestured to the right-side of furs and moved to the left-side himself.

Xemnas blushed and fidgeted nervously, "Why don't I just go back to my-"

Saix interrupted him, "I'm sorry Sir, I don't think you being alone in this state is a good idea." He motioned again and Xemnas reluctantly, or maybe not so reluctantly when he didn't ignore his hormones, lifted up the furs and snuggled inside. The 'nest' was surprisingly warm and she found herself drifting off without really thinking about it. Perhaps the rest of the day would be better for her, but somehow she doubted it.

:::::::::::::

A/N: Is Marluxia dead?...I dunno…..

Please R&R!


	4. Friction is Catchy

A/N: Thought this was dead huh ? NOPE! XD

* * *

A Truly Supreme Being

* * *

Chapter 4: Friction is Catchy

* * *

She stretched lightly under a pile of furs, wiggling and attempting to rub her eyes when she found her maneuverability was somewhat limited. She blinked and went to roll away when her body was yanked backwards into something else. A soft warm breath was at her ear and her neck was nuzzled, followed by a throaty purring sound behind her. The first thing she wondered was when Saix managed to adopt a large feline and if she had approved it without thinking during a meeting.

She gently pushed the furs aside and found two male and light-skinned arms wrapped around her waist, complete with soft blue silky hair hanging over her shoulder. She immediately blushed and froze, wondering when she had crossed over onto Saix's side of his 'nest' and why. She laid there quietly for a minute or two, wondering exactly how she was to handle this situation, she could yell at Saix and order him off, but he did save her and Superior or no….she owed him. Or she could go back to sleep and act like nothing had happened, allowing Saix to fix the situation. She sighed and wiggled lightly, adjusting her weight and managing to turn over, facing Saix's chest instead. She looked up hesitantly, a bit timid and not wanting Saix to wake up to see the amber eyes staring back up at him almost pleadingly.

Saix's face was peaceful for once, not the Berserker that others fled from or the stoic Second-in-Command that he had appointed. The occasional soft whine and whimper escaped soft pink lips and he nuzzled further into Xemnas' neck, hugging her close enough that she could literally feel …..something. Now this was becoming awkward ….because she knew EXACTLY what that was and was supposed to be absolutely disgusted. Yet the only thought running through her head was grinding against it and nipping at the other in a husky passionate way that was definitely not something she would do as a man. Or maybe she would? Oh Kingdom Hearts her sexuality was getting confused.

* * *

Saix's eyes flicked open when Xemnas placed her hands on his chest and tried to push herself away, feeling a bit vulnerable and confused at the positioning of her body and the signals his body was sending her. He blinked and yawned, his grip loosening around her waist but still not letting go and when she struggled a bit more, she rubbed against his clothed erection, which cause him to moan and his eyes to roll; Xemnas to blush and wiggle more, repeating the process until Saix let go and Xemnas scurried away from him to the other side of the bed.

Xemnas was panting weakly, blushing madly and wondering how…to even bring up what just happened, "S-seven…."

Saix was blinking and a small frown crossed his features, not exactly sure why his body had reacted the way it did to his Superior of all people in a feminine body and trying to ignore the throbbing down below the furs, "I apologize Sir. Perhaps I should get you a cot or something to sleep on." He couldn't believe he was forced to come up with that option, he knew he couldn't send his Superior away back to his…her own quarters until he…she was back to being the he that had gained his deepest respect.

Xemnas nodded weakly, getting out of the bed and shuffling over to the bathroom to fix herself and stopped, "What should I wear today?"

Saix gestured to his closet, "You can wear my cloaks Sir, they would fit you better, I would ask Larxene but…." He found his eyes lowered at his Superior's chest level….well…_she_ was definitely more filled out than Larxene….his eyes dropped a little further and he cursed his own horrid fashion sense when concerning pajamas.

Xemnas blinked, following the golden eyes and immediately jumping back and crossing her arms, "SAIX!"

Saix nearly jumped and looked back up, realizing he had been staring and was receiving a not-to-friendly glare, "Sir…I…was just seeing if you were healthy and competent-"

"Seven….you were staring at my newly acquired breast and other physical features, such as my hips-"

Saix licked his lips and trembled, the throbbing getting worse.

"-My legs, which I wonder where my muscles went because now they're just long and smooth and I lost all that hair-"

A loud whimper.

"-I mean I lost my hair from my bellybutton and now it's just all tan and I hate having breasts because it's all this weight and they feel weird and …awkward and the nipples got-"

Saix dashed into the bathroom.

"Seven?...Seven what are you doing in there? SEVEN ANSWER ME!"


	5. Dress to Impress

A/N: I'm on summer vacation now so I'm gonna try to finish my stories one by one. Wish me luck! ^X^

* * *

Chapter 5: Dress to Impress

* * *

Xemnas waited patiently for Saix to exit the bathroom and turned around to pick through his cloaks, putting them on her body to model before setting each one down. There were no major differences in the cloaks; she just wanted to make it look like she attempted to care about her appearance like she did before. As a male, she spent from one to two hours fixing and grooming her hair to tame and tease it into the shape it always assumed in front of the rest of the Organization. Some might guess that it was natural, that was partly true, but everyone knows it always helps to fix things and improve upon them. Her old male muscles for example, she had a daily routine of squat thrusts and yoga to keep up that six pack and lower her body fat to a mere minimum, her old body was practically pure muscle. This new one had flabs of fat for no real logical reason, she did not need breasts, she was not going to have children, she didn't need curvy hips, she wasn't birthing anything, she didn't need long slender legs, who would she show them to?

She slipped off the pajama top and sighed, tugging on Saix's standard black shirt and tugging down her pajama bottoms, turning quickly when she heard the bathroom door creak and then open, followed by rapid steps and the bedroom door opening and slamming shut, "Seven wait!-" Saix was gone, she pouted weakly, she didn't understand, he didn't need to be embarrassed about morning wood, after all, her previous body had gotten it, it was nothing to be ashamed of. She didn't think she personally caused it or anything…..

* * *

Saix returned to his post in the Grey Area, shuffling the mission reports accordingly. Axel grinned as he approached, "How's her Highness?"

Saix glared at the redhead and handed him his mission, "Go to Wonderland with Number XIII." Roxas practically jumped up with glee in the background, happy to be rid of his sex-changing leader and spend time with his bestest friend. Saix inwardly snarled at that, wanting to spend time with the old Lea himself, but the past was the past and there was no point in reminiscing.

Roxas smiled and waited for Axel to open up a portal, "Hey…uhh Saix, will Superior be fixed when we get back?" The glare he earned made him dart through the newly opened portal without a need for an answer.

Axel frowned at Saix and followed Roxas, the sound of the portal closing echoing through the room. Saix sighed and waited before the call of stray Sitar notes hit his ears, causing them to flick back.

Demyx waltzed in slowly, no real need to show up on time or with any hint of enthusiasm, actually he saw an opportunity in the making. If Superior was away, surely there wouldn't be that many missions right? He grinned, "No missions huh?"

Saix smirked at him and handed him a paper, "Wrong IX and be on time tomorrow, I have no patience for morons."

Demyx pouted and his shoulders slumped, he opened a portal and practically dragged himself through it whining about how his life sucked. Saix heard a drunken giggle and then Luxord made his appearance, smashed and stumbling, the usual morning routine. Saix sighed, "Number X, if you weren't a competent drunk I would have had the Superior dusk you by now." He handed the wiggling drunkard his mission.

Luxord chuckled and saluted, opening a portal and calling out as he left, "I'm not as think as you drunk I am Lovey!"

Saix rolled his eyes, "Sure you're not." Larxene and Marluxia walked in next, casual as could be for missing the usual mission time of 8:00am and now it was 8:30am, a half an hour more than Saix would have liked spending standing in the Grey Area like an idiot, "Move along you two and get your missions."

Larxene hissed a little, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms, a predatory smirk dancing across her lips, "Oh? And whose gonna enforce it?"

Saix inwardly panicked for a moment, knowing that Marluxia had found out the weakness of his Superior's condition and most likely told Number XII, "I will."

Larxene leaned on Marluxia, the smirk never wavering, "Just you? Not the dear Superior?"

Marluxia cackled, "Or is the Superior still resting her pretty little head over our highly sexual encounter?" He was clearly bluffing, not sharing his wound record with Larxene and using the girl as a crutch to hide his back injury that took all night for Vexen to aid.

"Sexual?"

Saix's head whiplashed with the force it took when his head jerked to place the source of the voice, his eyes widened considerably, "S-superior, surely you should be marking off progress in the worlds or-"

Xemnas waved her hand, moving to stand next to Saix, "No I'm quite fine, now XII, XI, I expect you to resume your missions."

Marluxia blinked once….twice, ….staring at cleavage that had decided to go untamed, "Y-yes." He opened a portal, mesmerized and dazed.

Larxene ripped the papers out of Saix's hand, glaring kunai at the new Superior and following her friend through the portal, "Fucking slut!"

Xemnas ignored that comment, thinking Larxene was referring to Marluxia and not herself, "Who else needs missions Seven?"

Saix managed to get out the word, "Two." He was trying not to look down and stare into the tan abyss of what was surely to become his doom. As if summoned, Xigbar walked into the room grinning before looking at Xemnas and now grinned like a maniac at the naïve Superior, "Hey Boss-man and Pup! What's my mission?"

Saix growled low in his throat, not at the nicknames but the fact the Freeshooter's eye kept leering at a place not to be stared at even if he himself was staring, "Atlantica, have fun." He shoved the paper into the man's hand and shoved him away, making it clear he wasn't wanted there.

Xigbar chuckled and saluted, smirking at Saix with a twinkle in his eye that the Diviner did not like at all, "See ya soon Superior!" He opened a portal and stepped through, the portal shutting behind him and leaving the two alone.

Xemnas blinked up at him, "Does he have an appointment for a private meeting today that I have forgotten?"

Saix sighed, making sure to look just into beautiful amber pools instead of anywhere else, "No Sir, I think he was insinuating something else."

Xemnas frowned, "…I must have missed something." She bit down on her lower lip in thought; the pose she assumed was something adorable that made Saix look at the boring ceiling instead.

Saix broke the silence, "Sir, perhaps you should see Number IV for a way to fix this new….dilemma?"

Xemnas smiled, "Yes! I almost forgot!" She opened a portal and stepped through into the labs, leaving Saix alone to dwell on his horrible thoughts.

* * *

A/N: ^_^ Okay guys! Reader poll! Who else should be super-interested in Xemnas? Anyone and I mean anyone, FFVII included, is an option! However, they must be male!


	6. Mommy Complex

A/N: I'm attempting to wrap this up and failing miserably by making it more complicated ^_^;;;

At the poll: Wow….I cannot believe Sephiroth won by a landslide[I never understood that pairing yaoi-wise]. However, I will include cameos of everyone who was suggested ^^…..and a few I wish had been…..

Warnings: OoC-ness?...^^;;….I haven't played FFVII or FFVIII so bare with me….

Special thanks to: _tmntyyh_ for your amazing Cid and Val [I love that nickname] and thus inspiring my love for them/weak interpretation of what they are like, and _Animal Cops_ for making me want this to be a competition and also inspiring my love for those characters ^^…and the pairing….DARN YOU ANIMAL COPS *shakes fist*….I wish I could include Chaos here

* * *

Chapter 6: Mommy Complex

* * *

Xemnas arrived in Vexen's labs and looked around curiously. She really needed to come down here more, the vast amounts of unknown experiments was somewhat daunting. She paused, passing by something that looked like a cross between a man, a pig and a bear but brushed the horrible idea of its cause aside.

She piped up, "Number IV?"

Vexen literally appeared from a pile of reports scattered on his desks, upon seeing who called him he froze to the spot, literally. He snarled and yanked his hand off the desk, breaking the ice, "Damn powers! Gah!" He looked up, "What can I do Superior?" He was of course, keeping his eyes at eye-level knowing damn right well he would never breathe again if they dropped.

Xemnas stepped forward and caught herself as she tripped over something, flailing her arms miserably and just catching herself, "What the hell?"

Repliku yawned on the ground and blinked up at her, "….Wow."

Xemnas gave him a look and the replica scrambled to his feet, darting behind Vexen, "Replicas…" She sighed, "I need to know how to fix this."

Vexen ignored the clinging replica and set his elbows on the desk with a puzzled expression, "I would need an explanation of how you ended up like this first."

Xemnas sighed and recited both the incantation and the cause of all the fuss, looking at Vexen pleadingly, "I want my old body back, this one is too….hormonal."

Repliku muttered near Vexen's ear, "And pretty."

Vexen snorted, making Xemnas' head snap up and the Superior glare fiercely at them, "What was that?"

Vexen cleared his throat, "Oh nothing, just observations. Moving along, how about you go out and get some…..better fitted clothing at that place Larxene shops…what is it?...Some 'Mall' in Traverse Town or something….While I get a solution for you?"

Xemnas nodded, "A good idea, I will see you then Number IV."

The portal closed behind her and Repliku chuckled, "Nice ass too."

Vexen frowned, a bit puzzled, "I wonder how you turned out straight yet the original was….err….not."

Repliku shrugged, "I don't know, I'm awesome like that?"

Vexen laughed a bit and went to work on researching a solution to the Xemnas' new problem.

* * *

Xemnas closed the portal behind her and walked up to this 'Mall' and went through. She caught a lot of strange looks from her slightly baggy attire and a few less than innocent stares from the male guests. She sighed and entered a nice-looking and slightly conservative store, she was not going to dress like a whore, new body or not. After going through a variety of things, she managed to find a bra that actually fit, which she noted was more like a torture device than anything else, some socks, normal and not too frilly underwear along with some outfits.

She walked out of the store in a nice pair of black business pants and a long-sleeved white polo shirt, the cut was low on the cleavage but not too low, she couldn't seem to find a shirt that DIDN'T show off SOME cleavage so she figured this one was respectable. Holding her purchases and folded uniform in the bag in one hand, she descended the stairs and ignored a few less than obnoxious cat calls. She honestly could care less.

* * *

Vincent felt a very swift and not so subtle elbow in his ribcage and frowned at the pilot, "What?" There was a little motion towards a figure and a smirking grin as Cid slipped the Earl Grey set out in front of him, "Lookit."

Vincent sighed, his crimson eyes flicking and landing upon a very tanned female with silver hair, he raised an eyebrow, "That's unusual."

Cloud set his drink down, "What is?"

Vincent pointed the gauntlet at the woman that Cid had motioned to, "That woman, she doesn't look like she's from around her at all. Something's….off….. with her. Chaos is going crazy in my head."

Leon snorted, "You remember what we said about publicly announcing your insane roommates?"

Cid snarled and wacked the brunette upside the head, "Hey! Back off Val!"

Cloud chuckled behind his lemonade and gulped it down. Vincent's eyes gleamed at the two youngest members sitting at the table, "I bet you couldn't ask her out."

Leon raised an eyebrow and set his glass down, accepting the challenge, "I could."

Cloud nodded, "I could too." He was feeling competitious for once.

Cid laughed, slapping down fifty munny, "Fifty munny says you can't."

Vincent smirked behind the tall red coat, adding twenty munny more, "I agree."

Leon raised himself and scoffed, "She'll be begging me to fuck her in five minutes, girls love the dark brooding type." He walked over to Xemnas with a slight smirk.

Cloud almost jumped up but quickly followed, waiting in the background for Leon to fail to get his chance to prove Vincent and Cid wrong.

Vincent and Cid leaned back, eager to see both men fail, after all, they had nothing better to do today, there was no sign of a One Winged Angel or the world crumbling again.

Leon casually caught up with the walking pace of Xemnas, which was quite fast, due to Xemnas' lack of patience in public areas and longer legs, he cleared his throat.

Xemnas turned to face a young man who slightly reminded her of some weird version of Saix with half a scar, whoever, the angst face and stoic look in his eyes was not quite so appealing, "Yes?"

Leon pushed a few strands of hair out of his face in what he thought was a sexy manner, "Would you like to-"

Xemnas cut him off with narrowed eyes, "No."

Leon blinked, totally taken aback by the blatant and instant rejection, "I'm sorry what-"

Xemnas rolled her eyes, "Oh so the scar affects your ears as well? I said no, it's a word that is usually corresponding to a sign of rejection or failure. In your case, a symbolism of the total and utter lack of interest on my part to you."

Cid's cigarette dropped out of his mouth, "DAMN!"

Vincent chuckled and air quoted, "….winning."

Cid burst out laughing as they turned back to the scene, watching Leon sulk off and Cloud approach the tanned female. Cloud turned down his brood-o-meter and attempted a smile, "Hello-"

Xemnas growled out, "No."

Cloud just blinked, "You didn't need to be a complete-"

The glass on the ceiling of the Mall broke above them and Xemnas shoved them both out of the way instinctively.

Cloud thought this was a good sign, "Hey thanks-"

Xemnas glared back at him.

"CLOUD!"

Cloud's face went pale and he stopped moving, "…..please no."

Vincent sipped his drink and smiled, "Now it's getting good." Cid went to get up and grab his spear when Vincent set a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down in his seat, "Wait for it Cid."

Sephiroth landed in the middle of the Mall, his one wing stretched and folded behind him as the tip of Masamune scrapped against the marble floor, "Cloud there you are." The crowds screamed and starting flooding madly out of the building.

Xemnas immediately got up and started to drift away from said blonde, knowing what was good for her. Cloud was just as transfixed on the One Winged Angel as he was on hi;, he reached back stupidly for his sword, which he was forced to leave outside due to the no weapons law in the Mall, "Dammit!"

Xemnas decided that now would be a good time to portal out; she had no reason to get involved in human matters.

"Girl."

Xemnas lifted her hand up, ready to form a portal and hoping to whatever god was out there that her powers wouldn't fail her like before, she had managed to make the portals INSIDE the castle easily enough.

"Girl I am speaking to you."

Xemnas frowned, that girl must be stupid because you don't ignore the One Winged Angel when he's talking – "Ah!" She just barely moved out of the way as Masamune cut through the wispy attempt at the portal forming. She blinked and flipped around, barking out angrily, "Listen here you silver-headed moron! I don't care what fucking goddamn Mommy problems you have about the stupid motherfucking planet and its 'OHHHHH JENOVA I LOVE YOU' thing you have going on! So you can kill that stupid blonde and get out of here and leave me alone! I'm the fucking Superior for Kingdom Hearts' sake and I will not tolerate this!"

She blinked suddenly when she found herself pinned between the nearby wall and a very close-up Sephiroth, he smirked and purred out, "You know, not many would dare talk to me like that."

Xemnas rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I'm not many, now get away."

Sephiroth smirked and cupped her chin, "No, I think not."

Cloud and Leon were currently running out to grab their weapons and Vincent was holding Cid by the shoulder in his seat.

"Val! What the hell? He's gonna rape her!"

Vincent once again frowned, "No….I hate to say this but I agree with Chaos, she is not normal, something is off, she didn't even flee like the other bystanders, she formed some kind of…dark portal."

Sephiroth ran a finger across her lips, "You know, you remind me of someone."

Xemnas snorted, "A rock named Jenova?"

Sephiroth glared at her, "Do not tempt my patience girl, I will make you regret it."

"Sephiroth! Let go of that lady!"

Sephiroth lifted himself in the air to dodge the large key, "Oh or what?"

Sora picked the keyblade back up and stood with Goofy and Donald, "Or we'll kick your butt!" He looked over at the disheveled Xemnas and blinked, "Wow…ummm errr.." Then suddenly a seldom used light bulb appeared and danced around in Sora's head, "Why….do you look like Ansem?"

Xemnas frowned deeply at the keyblader and rolled her eyes, managing to open up the portal and stepping through, quickly yanking her shopping bag through but accidently leaving something important behind.

* * *

When the smoke cleared and the One Winged Angel had left, Cid picked up the black cloak curiously, "Eh Val? What cha make of this?"

Sora looked over and paled, "Oh no….."

* * *

A/N: You guessed it, Vincent is bi-winning.


	7. Revelations

A/N:

Warning: Lemon….OMFG LEMON YOU EXPECTED THIS NO?... Don't lie now.

Okay guys, serious question though, should I turn Xemnas back into a man or not? This story can go either way, it's like Marluxia. [Yes I went there Marly fans]

* * *

Chapter 7: Revelations

* * *

As Xemnas exited the portal, she couldn't help but wonder why all those strange and completely angst ridden men had been fawning over her. Even worse, the fact that the keyblader had tried to _HELP _her, HER the SUPERIOR of the Organization against him! Did he know nothing at all? Apparently he was just as stupid as the reports suggested, although this was good for the Organization in the future, it held nothing for the disorganized state it was in now.

She turned and slowly descended the winding staircase to Vexen's labs, hoping without a heart for it to make sense, that somehow Vexen had found a solution. When she saw a small trail of smoke trickling under the door, she started to doubt Number IV's ability to do well….anything beneficial. She pushed the door open to see Repliku dancing around in a circle, smiling and performing some sort of waltz to music that she could not hear. She cleared her throat and the young replica halted immediately, turning three shades of red and stammering, "…..YOU SAW NOTHING."

Xemnas chuckled a little as Repliku dodged out of the room, almost knocking down a smoke-ridden Vexen. Vexen blinked once and continued into the room, removing his goggles and leaving his eyes to be the only thing of his actual skin tone left humorously enough, "Superior?" Vexen then paused briefly to cough violently and Xemnas was surprised he didn't see organs lying on the tile.

Xemnas sighed, "I was hoping you had a solution for me?"

Vexen smiled in that way that was none too comforting and promised nothing but bad news and a ton of expenses in the future, "Well….yes and no."

Xemnas narrowed her eyes, "Please clarify youself IV, I do not have the patience today."

Vexen rubbed the back of his head and started to pace, yet another bad sign that Xemnas had grown used to seeing, "Well…..you can't go back unless…."

Xemnas raised both brows, "Unless?..."

Vexen coughed again, "Unless you get ahrefha!"

Xemnas blinked, that was one well-placed sneeze, "I'm sorry what?"

Vexen decided to put his goggles back on and brace himself, "You need to make life out of nonlife Sir."

Xemnas growled, "_Vexen_ this is no time for games. HOW?"

She watched the scientist hide behind his desk, "Pregnant."

Xemnas stared at Vexen for a minute before taking a long breath and exhaling, "I need to get pregnant? You are telling me, A MAN, that I need to sleep with ANOTHER MAN and GET PREGNANT and carry a CHILD for NINE MONTHS in my STOMACH THAT SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO CARRY A CHILD and push it out of MY NEW VAGINA and then I'll GET MY BALLS AND DICK BACK? THAT'S WHAT I NEED TO DO GENIUS? HMMM? HMMM?"

Vexen nodded slowly and the only thing visible was a small strand of hair waggling on the desk when his head moved, "Y-yes Sir."

Xemnas was fuming and it did not pay that her newly found hormones were on the rise, she marched over to the desk and screamed in the rage most women would know as PMS, "I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE IN THIS ORGANIZATION."

Vexen gulped at the towering and slightly intimidating still Superior turned woman in nice casual wear, "W-well I believe it can't be a h-human."

Xemnas threw her arms up in a rage, "WHY THE FUCK NOT VEXEN?"

Vexen whimpered and shank further into the ground if possible, "B-because! It mentions nobodies! ' _Creatures of nothing! Wanting to regain the lost unknown!' _It can't be a human! It doesn't mention just one nobody! But multiple!"

Xemnas threw the papers off of the nearby desk and then knotted her fingers in her hair, tears brimming her eyes, "I DON'T WANT TO!" She slide onto the ground, collapsing on her knees, "I-I…don't want to. Not me."

Vexen wasn't exactly the best reassuring type, as Repliku was obviously living proof this and he slowly crawled over to the newly feminine Superior and gently touched her back like she was contaminated. It was supposed to be a nice gesture but it came off to an angry Xemnas as an attempt to touch her thus she punched Vexen in the face and dashed out of the room.

Vexen was left on the ground clutching his eye in pain and wondering when Superior had developed such a mean right hook, "Ouch…..I got punched by a woman Xemnas? …I'm never going to live this down."

Repliku peeked his head back in and chuckled, "Nope." He waved the Kodak camera and smiled.

* * *

Xemnas stumbled up the stairs and fumbled for the door-handle to her old room. She wasn't going to do this, she wasn't weak. She would find another way. This was ridiculous, she wasn't attracted to the people she worked with! That would be ludicrous!

She closed and locked the door behind her, passing the cherry desk that had the mission reports completed and organized by Saix in her absence. She let out a melancholy sigh as she pushed the one bookcase, the bookcase sliding to the side and revealing her private adjourned room. She walked the small distance connecting the two rooms and was glad to see no one had been in it since her transformation.

She kicked off the new shoes and set the shopping bag down, pushing it aside with her foot and sitting on the foot of her large king size bed, a bit relaxed in the usual surroundings and the light of Kingdom Hearts streaming through her large window across the room. She took off her socks slowly one by one and wiggled her toes in the black shag carpet under the bed, smiling ever-so-slightly at the sensation it created.

* * *

Saix handed the last mission out and headed back to his room, surprised to find the bed empty and no sign of Xemnas. He momentarily paused and headed to the labs, hoping to find his Superior there and not wandering the castle, which was clearly not a good idea. He knocked briefly on the door before entering, caught off guard yet again upon seeing Vexen with a growing bruise around his eye, "Number IV?...Before I ask what happened, where is Superior?"

Vexen rolled his eyes, "Superior did this-" he pointed to his eye, "and I have no idea where SHE is because she left in a huff after I told her how to- HEY GET BACK HERE I'M NOT FINISHED!"

He heard the door slam behind the Diviner, "Honestly….no respect around here."

Repliku propped himself up on his elbows, "I like you …and respect you …occasionally."

* * *

Saix was in a state of near-panic. Only near panic because he had yet to smell fear or arousal, which he had previously smelled when he had broken up the Superior and Marluxia. The silence in the castle was causing his anxiety to rise and he finally reached the Superior's room, entering the office quietly and hoping that Xemnas was only sleeping.

He looked around the room, sniffing the air and noting the fresh smell of the Superior lingering in the air, the scent had changed, become sweeter…more alluring. He stopped smelling after a while and shook his head; he didn't need thoughts like that, not now. He looked around the room for some sort of clue to where the enigmatic Superior had went and noticed the cluster of dust on the ground had shifted by the bookcase and he gently pressed against the bookcase. He had never been in the Superior's room, no one had and only the Superior knew what it contained. He couldn't help but have a slight giddiness when the bookcase slid to reveal a large room connected to it.

The scent immediately increased to an almost unbearable amount and he stepped forward, noticing the Superior leaning down and touching her feet, rubbing small circles into the soles and smiling afterwards. His eyes took in the sight of her glory, all of it, in new clothing and slightly disheveled hair and his animal instincts were going wild inside.

His golden eyes gleamed and he moved towards the bed silently, standing just in front of her and watching as she looked at the new boots next to her feet in a puzzled way and then looking up to make eye contact, the light pink blush spreading across tan cheeks and the amber eyes widening just a tad as if she had been caught doing something unprofessional.

Xemnas blinked, "S-seven?" She couldn't figure out why he was acting like some kind of weird predator, she stood and tried to maneuver around him and go to the bathroom to change into her sleep clothes but was stopped by a pale hand cupping her chin and raising it, the golden eyes now berserk and feral.

She blushed deeper and backed up, "Saix now calm down, damn I should have pulled the blinds, now don't look at Kingdom Hearts, let me pull the-" her arms were grasped and pinned to her sides as his one arm held her against his chest, his breath ghosting over her neck as he purred like an animal in her ear. He ran his warm tongue up her neck, flicking over the ear and moving back down to her collarbone where he promptly sucked on the skin, leaving a bruised mark and growling low in his throat. She mewled slightly, hating the way her body was arching into his, playing along with this game. She wiggled in his grip, attempting to escape and yelping as sharpened fangs sunk into the tan flesh near her collarbone, marking her as his own before his arm dropped slightly, mind occupied with sucking on the wound and lapping up the blood that trickled out of it.

She whimpered, standing still and paralyzed by the fear that any more movement would only encourage Saix to bite more and be more animalistic. The Diviner purred and pulled his mouth away, smiling and licking his lips as he shoved her lightly on the bed a slow smirk forming when she immediately frowned, "Saix stop this, I don't like where this is going." That was a bold-faced lie and even she knew it, if the tingling down in her parts would reveal, her body was anything but unwilling. So maybe this wasn't what she had always wanted to happen but at least it was Saix. Somehow that was a bit comforting, Saix was attractive, trustworthy, and obviously not like Marluxia. She lifted herself up on her elbows and pouted without thinking, wanting to know why he was doing this, secretly wanting some kind of romantic reason behind it. Maybe her new body was sad and sappy, but the thought of just a weird one-night stand followed by awkward meetings afterwards was not something she wanted.

She didn't want to believe what Vexen had said, that she needed to get pregnant. It was probably because she wanted sex to be just that, sex, not using someone as a sperm donor, which was horrifying to her as one who had been male previously.

"Superior, stop thinking." She blinked and looked up at him as he nuzzled into her new shirt, smirking at nibbling at the skin as it was exposed and tracing his tongue around the little navel and chuckling when she moaned and shoved her hands against his chest, trying to deny what his instincts told him she definitely wanted.

"S-stop thinking?"

She gasped as her lips were captured in a bruising and hungry kiss, the Diviner pulling away for air before pecking the sore lips and licking the taste on his own, "Yes, thinking will make this no fun at all."

He grew impatient and started to shred her pants and underwear with his claws, not wanting to figure out how to unbutton and unclasp the damn human contraptions. He lifted himself off her, still straddling her waist as he slowly unzipped the Organization cloak and then stepped off her for a moment to tug off his pants and discard the boxers he regretted wearing to the side. He was surprised for the last time this night when tan hands tugged the black shirt up and helped him take it off with her eyes cast to one side to avoid the smirk she knew was there.

She couldn't help when a hint of jealousy mixed with lust sprouted when her fingers unknowingly traced hard muscles, reminiscent of the ones she had lost when transforming but different as Saix's body type made the muscles tighter together and the pale skin radiated in the light of Kingdom Hearts.

She felt another playful lick at her ear, "Like what you see Superior?" He traced a clawed hand across one of her breasts and smiled, "I like you better with these though, the muscles would be akward." He leaned in to lick a dark nipple and purred against the sensitive skin when a weak groan escaped her lips and her toes curled involuntarily, "You haven't tried it out?"

Xemnas was trying to keep her mind in one place, let alone answer riddling questions that Saix decided to pose at weird times, "T-try what out?"

Saix ran his hand up her thigh and hoisted the leg to fit against his hip, her body snug against his, "You new body of course."

She blushed deeper if possible when feeling the erection rubbing against her thigh and then positioning between her legs, "T-try out what kinds of things with the body?" She looked up at the golden eyes that seemed to taunt her lightly.

Saix ran his thumb over her chin and brought her lips forward, kissing her once more before biting on her lower lip, drawing blood. He tugged at the lip and let it snap back in place as he thrust rather harshly inside her, growling as he kissed her again and broke for air, "Penetration."

She yelped instantly and tears sprang to her eyes as a sudden burst of pain rang out inside her and jumped up to her brain, "SAIX!"

Saix nuzzled against her neck and placed his one hand on the hip of her leg resting against him and another on the opposite part of her waist, "Oh no, don't go screaming quite yet Superior." He pulled out halfway before gently thrusting back in and keeping a rather slow pace to get her used to it, delighted when she gave in and tipped her head back, squeezing her eyes shut and moaning.

He made a tsking sound and grinned, "Open your eyes, this isn't some kind of punishment." She looked back at him as he placed a strangely chaste kiss on her forehead at the center of where his own scar would be and his eyes went half-lidded, "I've always wanted this." He picked up the pace and lifted her at the perfect angle, earning loud wanton moans and screams for more and varying intensities. She clung to his back as she climaxed and he howled slightly as he neared his own, reopening the wound on her shoulder as canines pierced the skin once more and little trickles of blood ran down her chest that was quickly lapped up in a strangely lazy manner.

The pale arm circled her waist and tugged her under the black silk sheets and more kisses and nuzzles were placed on her neck, the low happy purr vibrating through his chest and against her back making her body grow tired and finally fall asleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

Amber eyes opened to the sight of a hand stroking her face, the Diviner had returned to normal, the animal gone and replaced by the devoted Second-in-Command she was used to.

"Sir? Are you alright?" He paused in his stroking to trace her lips, a flash of guilt crossed his stoic features before it retained the calm demeanor, "I'm sorry."

Xemnas blinked, she couldn't believe he said that, "Don't apologize for that." She kissed his fingers and smiled a little, sinking back into the bed and yawning lightly, a small stretch occurring before she looked over to see the top sheet had been kicked and rolled to the far corner of the room, making her wonder the reasoning behind it, had they made that much of a mess?

"Saix why-"

"You bled Sir."

"Well you did bite me-"

"Not from there."

"Oh."

There was a long pause as she looked over and giggled a bit for no reason, snuggling back up against the muscled chest and wrapping her arms around him, "I…..I don't know what to say in this situation."

Saix laughed, for once in his nonexistence he actually managed to feel something, "Sir maybe that's the point." He tugged the other flush against him once more and sniffed her hair, "You smell better now."

Xemnas raised a brow, "Smell better?"

"Sweeter than before, like you're full."

* * *

Sora ran his finger against the black fabric, wondering how the great Superior of Organization Thirteen had been reduced to well….a very hot chick. He wasn't about to lie or anything; she was very, very pretty but the fact that he was now dressing like a girl as well as acting like one was disturbing, "Master Ansem, what could have happened?"

Ansem shrugged his shoulders lightly, drumming his fingers against the desk in thought before something came to him, he smiled momentarily as a thought occurred to him and he chuckled, "I think my apprentice still has much to learn." He gestured for the keyblader to leave as he left the room, "To Hollow Bastion then it seems."

* * *

The black wing unwound around the figure as the smirk set across the thin lips, "So this is where you live little girl."

* * *

A/N: My fellow OrganizationAssemble members should understand the 'full' reference.


	8. Normal Again

Chapter 8: Normal Again

* * *

Epilogue Part One

* * *

Xemnas sat down at his desk and sighed, looking over the Mission Reports he was so used to seeing. He ran a tanned hand through silver locks, noticing the tendency for failure by certain members in certain words.

Turning from the papers he stood up and gazed outside at the clear sky, missing the image of the floating moon in the shape of a heart, the lingering sentiments it held for them imprinted in their hearts. He touched his chest, listening intently to the slow and steady beating of the organ he had missed so much. He felt the blood pumping into his heart, giving him life and fueling his need to recover his lost memories.

Hearing a set of heavy footsteps behind him, he turning slowly as he saw the blonde hair and red cloak. Ansem sat down in front of him, a brief smile exchanged between the two before he set the photo album in front of him, brushing off the dust and sighing, "This is all I could find Xemnas. I never took many pictures of you all, mostly it's Braig's horrible snapshots of everyone."

Xemnas nodded, "It will be fine, that's all I need." He didn't say anything for a while, flipping through the album with a small smile, "Thank you Master, I…just can't thank you enough."

* * *

He went down the hall with the album tucked underneath his arm, pushing open the noisy room decorated with blue walls and hanging moons and hearts, "How are they?"

Saix laughed as a little set of hands grabbed onto his bangs and nommed on his hair, purring happily. He rocked the little blue-haired girl with a content sigh escaping his lips, watching her siblings crawl around over the other members.

Xemnas picked up a little tan and silver haired boy, he let out a war cry and squirmed, uttering little baby threats at his parental figure for disrupting his playtime. Xemnas smirked, "Oh? Got my evil genes hmmm?" The baby seemed to agree with a little gurgle and spittle, licking his lips and cooing.

Xigbar was balancing one child on his leg, this blue haired girl looked more like a small version of Isa instead of her sister, who was the mirror image of Saix. She kept reaching for his eye-patch and was dismayed whenever he'd pull away, "Superior, Sarah seems to like bugging me." He pouted, the image humorous for someone his age.

Xemnas rocked the little boy, "Huh, Toby is quite well behaved." He looked down at the little girl Saix was giving kisses to, "Cecilia doesn't seem that bad." He looked over at Demyx who was nuzzling a little brown-haired boy that looked like Saix but had hair more like Terra, "And Jayden isn't that bad either. I think you can manage one baby." Giving the little boy one fleeting smooch on his cheek, he set him down and exited the room, continuing down the hall as his heels clicked and echoed off the walls.

He heard a chorus of swears and gears being thrown around, "GODDAMMIT YOU FUCKERS!" Xemnas opened the door and peeked in on the blonde-haired man, frowning, "Cidney, didn't I tell you to tone down the language with the children not too far away?"

The man wiped the grease off his face and got down off of the dragon shaped ship with a grin, "Ya want the ship or not?"

Xemnas sighed, "Of course I do, why would I have brought you here if-"

"Well shaddup then!"

Xemnas blinked, not one used to being cut off and curtly yelled at so abruptly, "E-excuse me?"

The sound of someone rolling out from under the ship was heard as a hair of crimson eyes and raven hair tied back in a ponytail was shown, "Cid…"

The man huffed and wiped his nose, looking back at the Superior with a playfully angry look, "Be glad Vin likes ya."

Xemnas shrugged his shoulders and left, shutting the door behind him, "Glad someone does."

* * *

He opened the door and allowed himself a brief moment of solitude as he ventured into the City, now no longer dark and littered with heartless but littered with the scattered families of distant relatives the Organization was trying to remember, along with friends from other worlds who were housing there to help.

He passed a head of spikey hair that came to visit his other as he ran into the castle, "Roxas! Hey!"

He passed a tall silver-haired boy eager to follow the brunette, "Sora wait up!"

He noticed a young girl trailing not close behind and a gaggle of animals carrying the items they had brought for Roxas's first official birthday. It did not surprise him that the youngest Organization member was receiving such treatment.

He went to the top of Ansem's new building and sat on the roof and wondered when _he'd_ show. Hethen heard the rustle of wings and the sound of soft footsteps, the person leaning off to the side of the wall, mako colored eyes taking in all the sights in front of him, "You finally feel, tell me, what is it like?"

Xemnas sighed, looking up at the space where Kingdom Hearts was and smiled, "It's nice, being able to think and know your mind and body aren't playing tricks on you. I hope to fix you as well."

Sephiroth smirked, his arms crossing as his lips curled in a bit of disdain, "Fix me? Whatever is wrong? I wanted something that didn't exist, even worse was the form didn't even exist on the nonexistent being. How confusing is that? What a riddle. You say you'll help fix me, are you planning on giving me what I want?"

Xemnas laughed, a light blush creeping across his cheeks before the serious look returned to his amber eyes, "You know I cannot do that. I am commited now."

The One Winged Angel smiled, "Oh yes, to the lovely and fragile and delightfully violent and animalistic Berserker are you not?"

Xemnas nodded, looking back at him, "Jealous?"

Sephiroth smiled bitterly, "Jealous? Of a nobody? "

Xemnas chuckled, "You and I know we are no longer nobodies, on top of that, I had four beautiful children with him."

Sephiroth looked up and then ran his thumb over the hilt of Masamune, "You ever consider it?..."

Xemnas blinked, momentarily caught up on the image of his newly born children laughing and enjoying themselves in a world of nothing made by nonexistent creatures, "Consider what?"

Sephiroth scoffed and extended his black wing, "Nothing." He laughed, "nothing at all." He lifted himself up and flew over the city, disappearing into the orb of blue and black light as he traveled back to his home world.

Xemnas felt something touch his shoulder and soft blue hair was rubbing against his arm, "Sir?"

Xemnas looked down and smiled, cupping the pale chin and running a tongue across gentle and puckered lips, "Yes Sai?"

Saix's ears set back as his eyes followed his Superior's across the city and up to the castle and after a few moments uttered breathlessly, "Do you ever think we don't deserve it?"

"Don't deserve what? Happiness? A heart? Children? A home? New friends? Old relationships?" The amber eyes turned to look at him sadly, "You don't believe we do?"

Saix blushed and looked at the ground, "Sometimes….for all the things we did."

Xemnas wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Now if there's anything I learned from being in that body for under a year it is this -don't look back, just be happy and except it, flaws or not. I am happy Saix; we have everything I ever dreamed for the Organization. We also have done something I never thought possible." He touched his own stomach, "We nonbeings created life, life out of nothing, whether that was an accidental slip and stupid spell or your goddess or perhaps even fate and Kingdom Hearts had a play in it, I am happy for once in so many years." He looked up towards the sky, "I thank everyone for that, now the heartless are gone, except for ours of course, they remain, docile and living and if we wish it so, we can return to our old selves but I do not wish it. I enjoy being me, for I am now something, I exist and I am proud of it."

Saix nodded to everything he said, "I am happy too Sir, even if I do not get to enjoy being the more-" he purred lustfully, "-dominant of the two of us. I do like our relationship."

Xemnas laughed and smiled, "I apologize for my lack of breasts and ovaries and feminine body qualities."

Saix nudged him and wrapped his arms around the strong tan neck, nuzzling up against his chest, "It's alright. I forgive you." He looked back at the castle, "We must go Sir, the babies get fussy if they don't see you every five minutes, you are still Momma after all." He smirked at his own personal joke.

Xemnas slipped his hand down the other's back and pinched his ass, "I told you _not_ to call me that."

Saix was still smirking as he led him back down to ground level and back to the castle, "I cannot help it Sir, you were so pretty."

Xemnas rolled his eyes and smiled, "Be glad I like you or I would dusk you- oh I forgot I cannot do that anymore." He licked his lips and purred low so only Saix could hear, "I could give you a very very rough spanking however."

Saix shrugged his shoulders, "you act like that's a bad punishment." He locked eyes with him, "I look forward to it later when they're sleeping."

A loud throat clearing broke them out of their highly sexual conversation as they looked back into the blue eyes of Ansem the Wise, "Honestly Xemnas can you not go two minutes without somehow saying something sexual or flirty or whatever you kids are doing these days?" He looked at Saix with a soft smile, his eyes glinting with happy mirth, "Saix, I expected more from you, I honestly expect this from my Apprentice but you? I thought you were more sensible."

Saix blushed and looked off to the side, "Sorry Ansem, you could say this heart really woke a few things up."

Xemnas murmured softly, "Mmm yeah something warm and hot and –"

Ansem didn't hear Xemnas' remarks and instead continued lightly scolding them as they went to the castle, "Woke up emotions, yes, but libidos? You two have children now and parents are supposed to be mature and –"

Xemnas grinned at Saix, linking their fingers together and gripping his hand tight, mouthing, 'Some things never change do they?'

Saix shrugged, a light blush on his cheeks, mouthing back, 'Even with hearts we get scolded!'

* * *

A/N: Is it bad I like surprising you guys? Explanations for everything here next chapter.


	9. Flights of Fancy

Chapter 9: Flights of Fancy

* * *

Epilogue Part Two: A Reason for the Happiness that Blooms

* * *

She blinked her eyes, slipping out of the bed and smiling slightly at the every-present limp as she wobbled out of the bed and over to the bathroom. She touched her fingers to her chest and ran then down to her thighs, making small circles in their wake and laughing at the claw and teeth marks that littered her body. Xemnas then turned on the shower and ran a gentle yet steady amount of warm water before stepping in the shower.

Once the water hit her body, she picked up the washcloth and added some cotton-candy smelling body wash and scrubbed herself gently, just to get the sweat and small blotches of blood off and not to scrub away any of the markings he had left behind.

She lifted the towel off the towel rack and wrapped the black fabric around her body; she stepped into the room looking at the large window where Kingdom Hearts hung timidly in the sky, the steam exiting the bathroom as she left. Xemnas slowly crossed the room and placed her hand against the glass, still limping a little and yet savoring the sensation as a sort of indirect link to the Diviner.

She didn't notice the other presence in the room, until she heard the soft sounds of footsteps echoing in the silence. She turned excitedly to what she expected to be the blue-haired Berserker, smiling and giggling, "Saix you won't-"

"I'm not this Saix."

She paused, stepping backwards and pressing herself flush against the window, her eyes wide and her legs trembling, "S-se-"

"Yes, now little girl-" Sephiroth took a few steps forward and was mere inches in front of her face, smirking at the fear in her amber eyes, "-I wish to finish the conversation we were having before."

Xemnas whimpered, trying to cringe away from him and wondering why no one else had sensed the other being, "What conversation?"

Sephiroth traced a pale finger over her lips, "The one about who you remind me of." He looked at the picture of the whole Organization hanging on one of the walls, it was something the others didn't know she cherished, "But I have it figured out quite clearly now." He turned his simmering aqua eyes to her amber ones, "You, are Xemnas, of course I can see from the fact you have not summoned any form of resistance that this bodily change was not a willing one, no matter the-" he stroked a silver lock of wet hair and ran his finger from her neck to her cleavage, "-wondrous benefits."

Xemnas slapped the hand away and inched herself away from him and towards the bookcase that would led her out of the room, "Leave me alone, go away. I do not like you Sephiroth."

* * *

Ansem ascended the steps to the room that Xemnas had foolishly entered, noting the boot marks that disturbed the dust on the ground and the one hand mark next to the open book. He smiled and walked over to the table, sitting down in the chair and running his fingers over the book with a chuckle.

He smiled, "Oh Xehanort, you tried to get your heart back didn't you?" He looked at the spell and sighed, "Foolish boy….." The memories of the unconscious man he had found flooded through his brain and smirked, "He was such a handful."

He flipped through the book for the counter-spell to fix it and ran his fingers over the book, revealing the hidden letters that would only be available to those with a heart. He took a deep breath and left the forgotten tower and headed back to the Gummi ship, knowing another trip was going to be necessary.

* * *

Sephiroth picked her struggling form up and shoved her back on the bed, watching as the towel slipped off her figure and smiling, licking his lips hungrily until he paused, tracing the claw marks with an angered expression, "Who claimed you?"

Xemnas swatted at the hands and hissed, "None of your damn business!"

Sephiroth smirked, yanking her back flush against his exposed chest and licked her ear, "It is, which of your lackeys was it? Give them a nice pity-fuck?"

Xemnas flushed and glared, curling her one hand into a fist and punching him in the face, "IT WAS NOT!"

Sephiroth chuckled and pinned both of her hands above her head, smirking still, "Really? How can it be anything else besides that? You both lack hearts do you not? Are you not the nobodies that the keyblade masters are searching for?"

Xemnas looked away, ashamed at being this vulnerable and even more ashamed that her damn body found this demented Mama's boy somewhat attractive, she squeezed her eyes shut and wondered what the solution could be to this problem.

She could only think of one answer, "SAIX!"

* * *

Ansem stepped out of his ship and into the Dark City. He quickly and thankfully, quietly, managed to get to the castle and through sheer dumb luck and memories of his old Apprentices of late, entered the castle without much of a hassle.

He skirted past both lesser nobody and Organization member until he entered the Grey Area, getting spotted by his youngest Apprentice, who happened to be reading a book. Zexion looked up from his reading towards Xigbar with a huff, "No Xigbar, you cannot summon zombies and it is- …Master."

Xigbar crossed his arms, "Master? What kind of answer is that?"

He followed the other's line of sight and all twelve members that had filled the room turned to the man in a red cloak, looking at them with slightly wide eyes, that were getting shiny with tears, "…Ienzo, you've grown."

Zexion blushed a little, closing the book he was reading and quickly crossing the room, "Master….why are you here?"

Ansem tried to ignore the eyes on him, tried to ignore the ones whose fingers were itching to summon their weapons and destroy the threat to their numbers, "I have found a solution to Xehanort's-…..Xemnas' dilemma."

Saix growled low in his throat, watching the human with apprehension, although he was not an Apprentice and not one of the Originals, he was still know-ledged in the history of many of the Organization members' pasts. All went silent when the high-pitched voice rang out among the newly found silence.

"SAIX!"

Saix jumped to his feet and immediately summoned Lunatic, running out of the room and bursting through the office, slamming his weapon down and destroying the bookcase.

* * *

Sephiroth nuzzled into the disheveled silver hair, inhaling the scent and smiling, "No one will help you, who would care? You are their leader, easily replaceable. You think one fuck will have him at your beck and call?"

Xemnas whimpered, shoving at his chest and growling angrily, "HE WILL! SAIX WILL!"

Sephiroth smirked, "Saix? What kind of name is that? A name fit for a dog-" the bookcase splintered and hit him in the head, knocking him to the side but thankfully his body had shielded the naked form of Xemnas from the sharp wood pieces. She immediately grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her, still slightly trembling and her eyes locked with the feral golden ones that shown through the debris.

Saix stepped through and into the room snarling, watching as the One Winged Angel rose to his feet, pulling out the large wood piece in the back of his head and throwing the bloodied piece aside. Sephiroth snarled, "How dare you…worthless creature, hurt me, Sephiroth." He picked up Masamune and aimed it at Saix, his mako colored eyes narrowing in hatred, "I will destroy you."

Saix roared, "You are not wanted here!"

The angel paused and froze for a few moments, looking between the frightened female figure on the bed and the angry male Berserker who was slowly approaching, his eyes like a wolf's. Sephiroth sneered, picking up Masamune and attempting to swing, only for it to scrap the ceiling and Lunatic to embed itself in his chest. Mako-colored blood seeped out of the wound as Sephiroth's eyes squeezed shut in a brief second of pain before the reality of the situation hit him. The sound of rushing feet and calls of "SUPERIOR! SUPERIOR!" was enough for him, he wrapped his black wing around himself and disappeared into a ball of black and blue light, "I could of made you feel human."

The figure disappeared as Ansem entered the room, Xigbar standing next to him, both panting as Demyx shoved through, "Superior! You all right?"

Xemnas nodded slowly, blushing and tugging the sheet more around her as they all caught on and moved out of the room with a firm look from Saix and an angry growl from him as well.

Saix quickly picked up some clothes off the ground for her and handed them, leaning in next to her to sniff her, "Did he …"

Xemnas shook her head, blushing, "N-no."

She dressed quickly and watched as Ansem slipped in the room, "Xehanort."

Xemnas looked up, "Master? It's been a while. How did you-"

Saix growled low in his throat, moving to sit next to Xemnas on the bed, golden eyes watching the new blonde haired human who had entered the room and knowing the others were on the other side of the destroyed wall, listening in to the conversation for any new gossip or information.

Ansem smiled weakly, brushing off a nearby chair and sitting down, "I heard of your predicament and found the counter-spell to help you change back." He looked at the possessiveness of the blue-haired nobody and a smirk twitched at the corners of his lips, "Unless…..you don't want to?"

Xemnas looked down at the bed, blushing even deeper and pausing for a moment, "Perhaps….we can wait?"

Saix blinked, staring at the nobody next to him, "S-sir?"

Ansem laughed, "I was hoping you'd say that, we'll need to test first."

* * *

Around 9 Months Later

* * *

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes, I've tied up all the loose ends and I've waited until they are no longer as dependent…"

"Then you are ready, hold on to something Xemnas, this might feel weird."

"Did …did it work?"

"Your voice certainly changed Sir, open your eyes."

He opened his eyes to look across the room at Ansem and Saix, smiling happily at the fact the change had gone over flawlessly.

Ansem coughed, "One problem Xehanort."

Xemnas turned to look at him, quirking up an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Ansem motioned to him with a slight blush, his eyes now focusing on the ceiling, "You might want to change."

Xemnas blinked, looking down and blushing himself, moving to cover his private area with his hands and moving towards the bathroom, not missing a pair of golden eyes taking in the sight from the supposedly innocent and straight member, "Don't peek Saix."

Saix blushed three shades of red and looked at the ceiling, ignoring the chuckle from Ansem and happy hum from Xemnas as he entered the bathroom and changed.

* * *

All twelve of them sat around the table discussing what to do to help finish Kingdom Hearts the innocent way; of course not all twelve were Organization members, as most of the Organization was now enjoying small vacations for their efforts. Ansem and Xemnas sat at the middle of the table, the other five Originals filling out the table and Saix sitting next to Xemnas, rubbing his inner thigh very discretely under the table, the other four occupants of the table were sitting on two laps.

Cecilia and Sarah were sitting on 'Momma's lap' and Jayden and Toby were sitting on 'Daddy's lap', although Xemnas was not too keen on being called Mommy in front of the other members. Both parents were petting and playing with the babies, watching them with utter fascination and devoted adoration. Neither had obtained their hearts yet but both knew they soon would and that their happy and misfit family would continue to grow, the bonds would strengthen and perhaps if the situation called for it, ….Xemnas might fit in those pretty clothes once more to add to that family.

But that, of course, would be far, far in to the future.

* * *

A/N: As credit is properly due, all four of the pups belong to me and Animal Cops, we created them in our roleplays and adore them, except in our roleplays, Xemnas was male and Saix had an mpreg werewolf-style ^^;; Please R&R for possibly a sequel featuring the pups and their pairings? [All of them are paired off already]


	10. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
